Because mobile terminals such as cellular phones are battery powered unless plugged into a secondary power source, power usage is a critical design element. In response to these power usage requirements, the DVB-H (a version of Digital Video Broadcast, DVB, for handheld devices) standard was created. DVB-H offers the ability to receive television while using mobile terminals. One power-saving feature is that a DVB-H receiver will receive only during certain time slices. When not receiving, the DVB-H receiver can be put to sleep.
While DVB-H is a benefit, current implementations of DVB-H in mobile terminals also have certain problems. For instance, a mobile terminal typically will contain at least one transmitter that transmits using one or more frequency bands. In particular, voice and data can be communicated from the mobile terminal to a base station. The DVB-H receiver generally receives in a frequency band that is different from the one or more frequency bands used by any transmitter in the mobile station. For instance, certain mobile terminals can support the global system for mobile communications (GSM) standard, and the frequency bands used by a GSM transmitter are different from the frequency band used by a DVB-H receiver. Although the frequency bands of transmission and reception are different, transmitting using one frequency band can still cause interference in the frequency band used by the DVB-H receiver.
It would therefore be desirable to provide techniques that can reduce this interference and therefore improve interoperability between transmitters and receivers in terminals such as mobile terminals.